Balcony Rhymes
by Oi.its.AJ
Summary: Brittany is hurt during Glee clubs rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet: The musical. Santana comes to the Rescue. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**excuse my errors. (:**

!I love me some Glee!

* * *

She felt the hard cold ground beneath her body. The side of her head cracking against the ground as she hit the floor.. The impact was abrupt.

Brittany was oddly a-tuned to the sounds around her at that moment. She heard terrifying screams and screeched from her Glee friends.

The club was asked to put on play for mikinly high in a few weeks. Romeo and Juliet: The musical. They were in the middle of the window scene when things turned bad. Mr. Shue had coaxed Brittany on a 15 foot make shift Balcony for rehearsal. . Mr S. told Brittany that It would give her a taste of what the real scene would be like. At first Britt was reluctant. She didn't climb anything unless it was a cheerio pyramid. At least with a pyramid you had someone to catch you if you fell. Mr. shue assured her it was safe and that She should do it.

"Mr. Shue" I don't wanna climb that" She stated, shaking her head.

"Will, maybe we should wait till its finished, It doesn't look study". Mr. Phil bury whispered to mr. Shue. Who waved his hand in the air, dismissing all claims.

"Brittany, its fine." Sprinting over to the balcony and shaking it. "look".

The structure teetered back and forth, giving nothing near to a settling feeling in her stomach.

Brittany shot a nervious look to Santana who was sitting in the audience chairs with the rest of the club. She flashed her a reassuring smile.

Mr. Shue was extremely excited about this play. Brittany didn't want to put a damper on rehearsal.

Brittany sighed "alright", glancing up at the extremely tall structure. 'Damn heights' she thought before she felt Miss Pillsbury touch her arm. "Honey, you don't have to, if you feel uncomfortable." Brittany squirmed a little. She didn't like when people talked about their feeling or who were overly emotional.

"It's fine". Inching away from the guidance counselor. At least it was Saturday, Santana, Quinn and her didn't have to wear their cheerio's uniform. Britt was starting to rethink her choice in wearing skinny jeans. The fact that she was wearing her fly kicks and white tank top made her uneasy.. She looked too hot to get dirty.

Brittany listened to reason and Climbed the rickety latter on the side on the structure. She reached level ground and Kneeled near the railing as Mr. Shue explained the scene. Mike Chang danced below the balcony, singing his love for Juliet.

The scene was quite adorable. She only wished she was able to finish it. Mike came to the end of his dance when he moved too close to the structure, stumbling on the extended boards, before Mike could correct his movements, a chain reaction ensued.

The base beams to Britt's balcony snapped. The sound was an obvious warning to get off the piece of junk, so Britt reacted fast, jumping on the built in latter; unfortunately the balcony reacted faster. The structure buckled from the inside out. The latter beneath her feet collapsed. Her fingers grasped the only available leverage point and dangled from the teetering structure.

"Brittany!" she heard countless screams for her at that moment. What do they want, can't they see that she was a little busy!

The balcony swayed to her weight, literally tipping over in her direction, sending Brittany barreling toward the stage floor. Brittany collapse on her side with an wrenching crunch. Boards and wooden beams of the formation crashed on and around her.

Brittany momentarily blacked out as her head connected with ground. The silence was deafening. But regained conscious just as fast as she blacked out. The sudden clamor of yelling and the stampede of feet coming toward her scared her. She would have jumped if she could feel her body.

She felt strong but soft hands reach her back. Brittany struggled to breath. Her lungs struggled to work, the air wheezing back in. She felt like she was hyperventilating or choking. Brittany finally opened her eyes to see many hands pulling the remnants of the balcony away from the very hurt Brittany.

Santana watched in fear when her friend fell from the high structure, dropping her phone. She jumped out of the seat and found her self crying out Brittany's name along with everyone else.. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She cried out again when the shitty structured crashed on top of her hurt friend.

Santana Jumped the row of seats in front of her and hopped the stage as if it was a hurtle.

It was eerily quite, So quite she could hear her heart beat.

Santana stumbled over a group of boards before spotting part of Brittany crumpled body. She was partially covered in heavy boards. She was so still, It scared Santana. "Britt!"

"Help me!" she called back to the shocked Glee group.

.


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped a few boards before reaching Brittany, touching her back "Britt. Britt! Can you hear me!"

The gleeks came from all directions. Mr. Shue was the first to reach them, grabbing the nearest board to Brittany and ripping it away from her still body.

Santana felt a jolt go through Brittany, her eyes shooting open.

Puck, Finn and Mike raced toward Brittany's side grabbing the wood off Brittany freeing her body from the stressing weight. Santana heard sever wheezing come from Brittany. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to her lap, cradling her head. Britt gasped in pain. Santana couldn't hold back the tears. "B, its o.k., your gunna be fine."

"Call 911" she heard Miss Philbury yell to one of them as she ran to their side. Brittany closed her eyes again. Santana reached her hand over Brittany's head, whipping away stray hairs. Santana stopped when she felt sticky substance. She pulled her hand back instantly recognizing the red liquid covering her psalm as blood and called out to Mr. Shue.

"its blood" Her voice was stricken with panic.

Will pulled off the last board away from them and crouched over Brittany and Santana.

He brought his hand up to Brittany's check, gently shaking her until her eyes fluttered open once more

"Hey" he whispered to her "Brittany you need to stay awake, ok?" She seemed extremely daze. He couldn't tell if she actually heard him.

"PUCK, give me your shirt" he hollered over his shoulder and it was handed to him instantly.

Emma grabbed the shirt fromWill and crouched next to Santana. She brought the white T-shirt to the side of Brittany's head. A sharp shriek came from Brittany when Emma put pressure on the gash on her head.

"I'm sorry honey. Tell me what hurts?" She asked, stroking her hair.

Brittany couldn't answer. Her lungs weren't working. She wheezed at every breath.

Finn interrupted them "They're on their way" he called. The others hovered a few feet away.

"San-" Brittany softly spoke through her wheezes. "I- ca- breath" Her voice was weak.

"I know baby, the ambulance is on there way" Santana cried softly, tears staining her cheeks. Santana felt a hand squeeze her shoulder as she tears her eyes away from her best friend. Mr. Shue stared at her with sincere eyes. It terrified her. She wants him to tell her it would be alright; to reassure her but Mr. Shue couldn't. They had no idea what the future had in store for them.

Right then two paramedics barreled through the auditorium doors, pushing a gurney

"Up Here!" Finn yelled. The paramedics carried the gurney up the stairs and made it to Brittany in seconds.

"Excuse me" one called. The other took the place of Mr. Shue. The young paramedic reached to Brittany, checking her vitals. "Her pulse is weak".

The second paramedic came behind Santana "Ma'am, I need you step back"

"No, I'm not leaving her" She snapped back, still cradling Brittany.

"I understand but she's in extremely bad shape, we need to help her"

Santana knew she needed to let go of her but she was protecting her. She didn't want anything else to happen to her.

"B-, I'm going to be right here o.k. I'm not going anywhere alright?"

Brittany held on tight to Santana but nodded slightly. Santana carefully laid her back down on the ground just as the paramedic pushed closer to Brittany, beginning to examine her.

Santana was pushed back, she felt warm arms collect her as she backed up.

"It's alright Santana, They're going to help her" Miss Philbury wispered her. She held Santana tightly, as if she might run for it.

She was so terrified; Santana wanted her best friend to be alright. This shouldn't have happened. She wiped her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sat in the front seat of Mr. Shue's dank car. They followed the speeding ambulance across town to Lima's only hospital. Santana felt like she was in shock. She stared down at the blood stains on her white shirt, where Brittany's head lay. It soaked through to her stomach. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes Sat very still in the back seat. It was silent. the only sound they heard came from the bustling ambulance ahead of them. She knew that Miss Pillsbury drove behind him as well as Puck in his truck behind her, caravanning all of the glee kids.

Santana saw the light at the end of the tunnel when she saw the Hospital sign. She released a long sigh of relief, knowing that help was so close.

The ambulance turned straight into the emergency port and the medics hopped out as doctors open the back doors.

Mr. Shue hadn't even made a complete stop when Santana open the door

"Woah" "Santana-" slamming on his breaks.

She didn't listen to reason. She slammed the door and ran to the ambulance as they lifted the blonde out on to a Gurney.

"Brittany" she called as she ran beside the bustling gurney

She grabbed a hold of her flaccid hand. Brittany was unconscious, her lips turning a sick shade of blue. She over heard the doctors. They sprinted with the cart as well, yelling out complications and symptoms. "She has a head wound, a few broken ribs and she's having trouble breathing,." The young paramedic told the doctors

"Airways aren't blocked. Her pulse is racing." Another doctor listened to her chest. Santana watched her vigorously. "Decreased breathing sounds. Most likely traumatic pneumothorax" she stated as the rest of the doctors hustled around her. "Her lungs collapsing" The short doctor shook her head.

Santana couldn't hold it in any longer "Don't just stand there help her, damn it!"

They flew through another corridor. The doctor ignored her and yelled orders. "Book an OR, I need a CT scan, an ABG, Ultra sound and chest X-rays, Now move it!" The short female doctor yelled as the Brittany was wheeled through a "Personnel only". The short doctor Stopped Santana in her tracks, loosing her grip on Britt's hand as she disappeared behind the swinging doors.

"What's wrong with her, Let me go with her!" Santana yelled pushing her way through but she underestimated the doctors strength. The doctor pushed back. "Calm right down ma'am, were doing everything we can. Now let us do it."

Santana wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Why was she blue?" Santana abruptly asked.

The doctor sighed and quickly explained "It's of lack of oxygen. My guess is that her rib punctured her lung. Now that's all I can say. I need to get in there" The doctor sprinted through the red doors, leaving Santana alone in the corridor.

Santana was met with a large group when she entered the waiting room. Millions of questions were asked but Santana didn't answer. She couldn't handle this, she felt totally out of her element.

She just started to cry. She hadn't really cried in front of anyone in years, except for Brittany. A few tears here and there but not crying.

Everyone became still and silent as Santana sobbed. She put her hands over her face and duct her heard. 'Bad-ass Santana' was always present but today she was gone. She was showing her weakness.

"She was blue" was all Santana could say. She felt arms immediately consuming her into a tight hug. "It's all right, She'll be alright" Quinn whispered in her ear. Santana cried in her shoulder.

The waiting room was uneventful. The gleeks lined the cramped waiting room. Some sat on the floor. Santana lay on the stiff chairs, her head cushioned by Quinn's lap as Santana spaced out. Quinn gently stroked her hair.

Quinn had called Brittany's parents. Santana was in no state to call.

They were on their way.

Will fidgeted in the seat next to Emma who was giving him the silent treatment. He was thinking of what to say to Brittany's parents. He knew this was his fault. He practicly made her climb the balcony.

He heard the sliding door open to the frigid weather, dreading the moment her parents walked in but he was caught by surprised when he saw the fuming Cheerio couch walk through the doors. Her skin tone matched her red Track suit.

She met Wills gaze and locked her Target.

"What the hell did you do Shuester!" She yelled gaining ground. Will Stood up and signaled Sue to be quite. "No, Why am I hearing that one of my top cheerios is in the hospital because of YOU!" she scream.

"Sue, calm down. You're scaring the kids" he told her again, glancing around the wide eyed room.

"No! What the hell happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know, were waiting. One of the Drama structures collapse while Brittany was on it. She fell, the structure collapsed on her". Sue was taken back by his response. She assumed it was a sprained ankle or a wrist, something that could cost her nationals. This sounded serious.

"What was she doing up-" Sue began before the short doctor appeared from behind the big red doors.

"Are you Miss Pierce's Family?"

"Uh Yes" Shue walked closer. Santana nearly jumped out of her seat.

"She's in serious condition. She has multiple broken ribs, one of which tore a hole through her lung, collapsing it."

We're lucky that the lung collapsed at the hospital and not out in the field tough. The gash on the back of her head caused a concussion and I believe causing a minor subderal Hematoma. She's in surgery now, they are repairing the lung but we'll have to wait and see the extent of her head injuries"

The room was extremely quite. To Santana the doctor sounded like a mechanic reading off what was wrong with a car. He had no idea what Brittany meant to them. No Idea.

"How long? What will they be doing in surgery?" will piped up.

"a few hours, it's a very delicate process, You wont understand it if I did explain it" The man said, matter of Factly, not even bothering to look up.

"You know what damn it! You're going to tell us What EXACTLY you're doing to Brittany, You understand?" Santana found her self yelling at the sorry excuse of a doctor.

"You know what? Fuck you; I want a good doctor fixing Brittany not some second best pediatrician".

"Santana" Will began to scold her but was interrupted by Santana's finger waving in his face.

_**NO**_, Mr. Shue. It's _**your**_ fault Brittany's in the hospital right now. _**YOUR FAULT**_. She's hurt because of _**YOU**_" Santana yells. Puck holds Santana back as her hands flail about. Santana pushes puck off her.


End file.
